


A pretty boat

by SharpestRose



Category: Firefly, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara takes three steps onto the gangway above the hold, takes one look at the new passenger, and turns back around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pretty boat

Inara takes three steps onto the gangway above the hold, takes one look at the new passenger, and turns back around.

"Inara! Sweetheart! Lovely to see you!"

Inara's smile is as insincere as her expression ever gets. "Captain Sparrow. It's always... memorable to make your acquaintance." She shifts her focus, voice hardening. "Kaylee."

Kaylee smiles apologetically. "First place we land. Promise."

"You better believe it," Inara answers, closing the door behind her.

"Nice to see she hasn't changed," Jack says with an easy grin.

"I'm gonna have to agree with her on this." Mal shakes his head. "Next place we touch down, we're saying our goodbyes."

"That's fine. I 'preciate the ride. Always good to see new places."

"And get away from that angry mob?" Kaylee suggests. Jack gives a faint laugh.

"Always the joker, you are. Now, if I could trouble you for a bite to eat..."

Without waiting for a reply, Jack saunters towards the kitchen.

In the quiet left behind, Mal clears his throat.

"I know, Cap'n, but the mob was real big. Pitchforks, and tar, and feathers. I think I even saw a flaming torch or two."

"First. Place. We. Land."

"Cross my heart." Kaylee gives a nervous salute. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just make sure he's outta trouble."

\--

Jack plucks an apple out of the bowl on the table and bites a chunk out of it. "Crew's friendly as ever, aren't they?"

"You do have a knack for getting on their good side. Why don't we go sit in my cabin? Very quietly. Not touching anything," Kaylee suggests brightly.

Jack grins. "Nah. Nothing fun in there."

"Kinda the point."

"So you've had a run-in with Poppy, eh?" Jack nods to a sign tacked to the wall beside the cupboards, featuring a blurry photograph and large, underlined letters reading "DO NOT LET THIS WOMAN ONBOARD UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, UP TO AND INCLUDING _ANY CIRCUMSTANCES_ ".

"She was Saffron first time we met her. Oh, hey there."

River nods, wandering over to the wall and examining it closely. After a few seconds, she pulls a tube of glue out of the pocket of her dress and smears a droplet of it onto her fingertip. Painting a smear at eye-level, she carefully presses a strip of empty protein packet against it.

"Collage," she explains. "If we make a well, we can throw stones down it."

"Uh-huh. That's great," Kaylee's smile is only a little fixed.

"Well aren't you a pretty little dervish, then?" Jack eyes River up and down. "What's your name?"

"Your heart's a ship. Man can't live long away from his heart. Better get it back right quick," River says cheerfully.

"River, why don't you go for a walk? Find some more walls for decoratin'?" Kaylee turns back to Jack. "You lost the Pearl? Again?"

Jack makes a face. "Temporary setback. Not all of us find loyalty like you've got in Serenity here."

Kaylee smiles and pats a doorframe fondly. "Yeah, she's a good girl."

"At the risk of speaking against me and mine... she is," Jack agrees.

"Do I even wanna ask about the pitchforks?" Kaylee asks.

"While we're on the subject..." Jack pulls the wide collar of his shirt to one side. "You got an medical room I can patch this up in?"

Kaylee's eyes widen. "That's quite a scratch you got there, Jack. Some'd call that a stab."

Jack looks down. "I reckon you've got a point. Any of your lot good at stitching?"

\--

"What's a laundered boy like you doing on a boat like this?"

"This is easier if you don't move," Simon says distractedly, picking chips of gravel out of the wound.

"Not so fun that way."

"Forgive me if our definitions of fun are a little different from one another."

"Don't knock what you haven't tried." Jack leers. "Last of your sort I met was all set to marry an Alliance Commodore. Everything all ordered and ready for a nice little life, 'cept she couldn't keep her eyes off the smithy in her settlement."

"Does this story have a point, or are you just being generous and sharing the pain you're feeling with me?"

"I'm just saying that folk like you keep a streak of something living underneath all them airs and polishes. Something wanting for the wildness. So tell me, what're your thoughts on displaced pirate captains?"

The door slides open. "Doc, I swear, I'm three gorram seconds from introducing her to the airlock."

River waves at her brother, with the hand not currently glued to Jayne's cheek. Simon gapes for a moment. "Oh, River, that's -"

"I don't feel the need to explain my art to you."

"Sit, sit, I'll get the solvent..."

River stares at Jack. "All the seats on this flight are taken. You'll have to catch another," she explains matter-of-factly.

"Is that one of my apples?" Jayne asks, pointing to the half-eaten fruit still clutched in one of Jack's hands.

"I was under the impression they were for everyone."

"They ain't for you. I still remember the trouble you caused with those flea collars and them acrobat girls."

"And yet another story is added to the list of those I hope never to have elaboration provided for," Simon sighs.

"What's the commotion?" Kaylee rejoins them. "River, did you glue your hand to Jayne's face?"

"It's a metaphor," River whispers conspiratorially.

"What for?"

"Something metaphoric."

"What's this here gathering on account of?" Mal asks from the doorway, taking stock of the situation in the cramped room. "Well, I must say, Jack, this is a new record for you. Haven't been here an hour and you've got half my crew in the infirmary."

"Now, I don't see how this can be said to be my -"

"You get yourself sewn up, you go to Kaylee's room, and I don't hear a peep out of you for the next two days. Are we clear?"

Jack looks like he wants more than anything to protest for a while longer, but the chorus of warning looks being shot at him seem to be hinting that it might be wise to let this lie for the time being. He nods. "Crystal."

\--

"That's quite a meringue you've got on display there."

Kaylee doesn't look up from cleaning her tools. "It's not a meringue, it's a dress."

Jack huffs a laugh. "Know a good story about a dress like that. I was in New Singapore, see, and I needed a disguise -"

Kaylee breathes out very slowly. It's going to be a very long two days.


End file.
